Playtime
by HarryBrumbyJacksonGames
Summary: Yang and Ruby bought Blake a ball of yarn, a squeaky fish and a laser pointer for Christmas as a joke, but Blake thought differently. One shot with a hint of Bumblebee. I was inspired to write this when I saw an amazing piece of fanart on Tumblr one day :) R


**Playtime **

Yang and Ruby came out of the room across the hallway after helping Jaune with some homework. They were laughing at Yang's terrible puns as Ruby got out her keycard. Their laughter was cut short suddenly however, when they heard a squeak coming from behind the closed door of team RWBY's room. Yang and Ruby looked at each other, confused, before pressing one ear each to the door.

There was a quiet squeak and a gentle thud of something light hitting the floor. Another sound, which sounded like a mixture between a cat and a human screeching, was heard. That was soon followed by a very loud thump and another squeak. Growl. Squeak. Thud. Screech. Squeak…that's what Yang and Ruby heard from standing outside the door.

Weiss now strolled down the corridor, humming happily with her white hair swishing side to side. She stopped humming and walking abruptly when she saw Yang and Ruby standing with their ears pressed against the door, listening intently with faces of concentration and confusion. Weiss slowly walked over to the pair after seeing this strange sight and tapped them both lightly on the shoulder. The sisters jumped and spun round in unison to face Weiss.

"What, may I ask, is going on here?" Weiss asked.

"Well we were just about to walk in when we heard a various amount of strange noises coming from our room" Ruby said, pointing at the door over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you walk in?" Weiss questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we wanted to work out what it was before bursting in" Yang said, shrugging. Weiss nodded slowly, before pushing through the middle of the sisters and swinging the door open. All three of them stood in the doorway, eyes wide and mouths open.

Blake was laying on the floor, frozen, her eyes wide and looking up at her three team mates…with the plastic squeaky fish that Yang had bought her for Christmas in her mouth. The ball of yarn that Ruby had got for her lay on Blake's bed, waiting to be played with. Also Blake and the room were a mess. Her hair was scruffy, her bow was wonky (somehow), her shoes looked like they had been tossed in the corner and her clothes were twisted. The room was just as bad. There were books, clothes and a various amount of different objects sprawled across the floor.

Blake slowly sat up, taking the fish out of her mouth and throwing it on to her bed like it was a dirty sock. Weiss, Yang and Ruby watched the fish, moving only their eyes before fixing their shocked stare back on Blake. At this Blake shifted uncomfortably, before puffing her chest out and twitching her wonky bow back into place.

"What?" Blake said huffily. Nobody replied.

"You're going to catch a fly in those mouths if you don't shut them" Blake said, her confidence fading. The three in the doorway shut their mouths. Blake bit her lip and drew her legs up to her body.

"AWW YOU'RE JUST TOO CUTE!" Yang squealed, running over to Blake and pouncing on her. Blake was now lying flat on the floor, pinned down by Yang, who was sitting on her, and trying to avoid Yang's hands, which were stretching to squish Blake's cheeks.

Ruby began giggling and Weiss pursed her lips, put a hand on her hip and rolled her eyes. However she couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Oh my God I never thought that you would ACTUALLY use them!"

"Yang-"

"Nononononono shh." Yang put a finger on Blake's lips.

"Ruby!" Yang called behind her. Her sister came running up to her sister's shoulder. Yang grinned evilly.

"Get the laser pointer!" Yang said dramatically, still grinning. Ruby shared that grin as she ran to Blake's draws and rifled through them. Blake smiled. Something in her wanted to let Ruby find the laser pointer, just so she could play with it, however she also didn't want to embarrass herself.

"It's not there Ruby" she chuckled. Ruby stood up and thought, tapping her finger on her chin. She suddenly got an idea and zoomed over to Blake's bed, leaving a few rose petals behind her. She chucked the pillows across the room. Blake's face fell.

"Ah HA! Found it!" Ruby said gleefully, tossing the small metal object to Yang. With the laser pointer in hand, Yang stood up quickly and shut the dorm door.

"Now you cannot escape!" Yang screeched like a maniac, clearly over excited about the fact that the cat toys could be used to entertain Blake.

Blake stood up and straightened her clothes. She folded her arms and looked at Yang with an eyebrow raised. Ruby was now sat on her bed with a packet of cookies open, waiting for the action to start. But something was missing from the scene.

"Wait. Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked, frowning.

"Who cares?! Lllllleeet's pllllaayy…catch the dot!" Yang said, still grinning gleefully. Yang pressed the button on the pointer and pointed it at the wall. A small red dot appeared on the wall. Blake stared at it, wide eyed. She looked like she was fighting back urges. Yang looked from Blake to the dot and back again, waiting.

Suddenly Blake's tensed up shoulders and folder arms sagged and she ran towards the wall, arms outstretched. Her hands landed on the wall and she grinned. However, when she lifted her hands away, the red dot had gone. Blake's eager face disappeared as she turned to look around the room.

Ruby and Yang both chimed in with "Aww!" as Blake looked sadly around. She stared at the floor and sprang into the air, aiming to land on the dot on the floor.

The door to the dorm opened just as Blake hit the floor with a loud THUMP! Yang eagerly moved the dot around the floor, laughing as she watched Blake frantically crawl around in order to catch it. Ruby was also laughing, but she only laughed harder when she saw that Weiss had brought the whole of Team JNPR to the doorway in order to watch.

Weiss watched, leaning on the doorframe and smiling slyly, Jaune and Nora were giggling, Ren was smirking and Pyrrah rolled her eyes and chuckled. By now Ruby was rolling around her bed with tears of laughter streaming from her eyes. Yang was grinning and Blake was scurrying around the floor, wide eyed and frantic, determined to catch the red dot.

And they still had the ball of yarn to play with…


End file.
